cravenroad7homeofdylandogfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan dog the fear almanach 8 review
Dylan Dog-The Fear Almanach 8 The fear almanach didnt start very well at first.Issue number one wasnt so good.But did it change in 8 years.Lets find out The cover is kind of wierd.Dylan dog is in some kind of a desert and he seemes suprised to be there.And is that a werewolf.When you read the comic you will know that it is not.(we will get to that late).Usualy this would rase my atention but i was too afraid that this would be another one of thoes wierd issues that dont make any sence.And why is the moon red.You just want to know what in the name of God is happening.I personaly dont like the cover but its still drawn proffesionaly so i give it a 6/10. Now the story.First i have to mention that every almanach has something about horrors or something before the comic starts.The section is called dossier.This time its about hounted houses.Ofcourse it tells you everything you want to know about hounted houses.The pictures are taken from b-movies,Dylan Dog issues and real hounted houses.Its nice and cool to read it at some halloween party or better yet in the camp while telling ghost stories.On to the story.It begins in march 1977 where a kid is born.There is an "acsident" when a ambulance crashes in where he was born.Odly enough he survives..We also get cuts whit some guy in bandages holding something.Then we see a lot of other acsident this baby boy called Adam has to put up with.You soon see that the guy is invincible.After a few frames we see that Dylan Dog has a new love intrest (what a suprise) named Angie.She wants him to go to some seminar about the big flod(noahs ark) we also see that Adam now goes to the same school.And there is also some guy who has a gun and wants to kill the professor who makes the seminar.Its all very wierd in the begining but soon becomes awsome.It has great plot twist and its unprodictable.As much as its good at the half and the end it starts off so bad in the begining.Its so cartoonish and goofy and that is not what you expect from Dylan Dog.with all its flaws i give it a 7/10 cause its a solid story with a great ending. And now for the art.It can sometimes be drawn very good.I like the art stile.Its great.All the backgrounds,character expresions and details you expect from Dylan Dog.Aldo it does have its flaws.As i said earlier the begining sucks.Buts not only the story.ITS EVEN DRAWN LIKE ITS FOR 6 YEAR OLDS!!!!What were they thinking.But near page 44 it gets back on track.One more complaint i have is the (SPOILER ALERT KINDA!!!!SPOILER ALERT KINDA)monster at the and is drawn so funny.He doesent look scary at all.He looks stupid.But its still ok so i give it 6.7/10. overall its a ok comic.It has its highlights and its flaws.It could be good for any new Dylan Dog fan that isnt a complete darker.The issue is very cool and i give this comic a 7.6/10 cause of the beging.